Broken Pieces
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Something happened and it will DRASTICALLY and forever change Dave and Krystal's relationship R&R plz!
1. Why?

**A/N: I only own Krystal as expected**

_Why did I let this happen? _I thought as I sat by the hospital bed Dave lay in. _Why didn't I do something?_ I watched Dave lay silently on the bed. Tears stung my eyes as I watched Dave's chest barely rise and fall. _I should have went with him..maybe I could have helped him..._ The nurse came in and disturbed my thoughts. "Visiting hours are over Miss." I nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry Dave...I love you." I whispered after kissing him softly on the lips and standing up. I walked out of the door,down the hall and into the arms of a worried Randy. "Did he say anything?" Randy asked,looking down at me. I shook my head and buried my face in his chest and cried. He held me and let me cry. "You wanna go?" Randy asked,slowly rubbing my back. I looked up at him,tears still flowing, and said, "I should've went with him..It's my fault he's here.." Randy looked down at me and whispered, "It's not your fault...It's nobody's fault...Whoever did this...It's their fault." I looked away from Randy and shook my head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him go by himself..." Randy turned my face to face his. "It's nobody's fault..Are you hearing me Krystal?" he asked,looking into my eyes with a look of true hurt and sympathy. "Let's go Krystal...Please stop crying...Dave wouldn't want you to cry." Randy whispered,still hugging me. I let Randy drag me out to the car and drive me back to the hotel. Randy walked me to my room door and said, "Krystal,since I made you leave tonight,tomorrow we'll go and I'll stay all day with you okay?" I numbly shook my head. That didn't make me feel any better...I **NEEDED** Dave now..I had to be there to make sure he was okay..To make sure he was going to be there tomorrow when I got there. "Night Randy." I said,going into the dark room. I pictured Dave laying on my bed,smiling at me. More tears stung my eyes. _They don't understand...I can't sleep with Dave in the hospital...I won't...I refuse to..._I fought back the tears as I heared Randy's voice in the back of my mind, _"...Dave wouldn't want you to cry..." _I knew he was right. Dave would have wanted me to be strong...But I couldn't be strong...He was my strength..He _**IS** _my strength. Then,disrupting my thoughts,the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Krystal get ready.We're going back to the hospital..**_NOW_**." "Why now?" "Krystal just get ready." Randy snapped. I got ready and ran to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door and walked out,somewhat pushing me out of the way. Randy locked his door and began walking away from me. "Randy! Answer me!" I demanded,grabbing his arm. He looked at me and said those words I dreaded to hear, "Dave might not make it." I felt my whole world shatter. I let go of Randy's arm and stood there,dazed for a second. "Krystal! Come on!" he said,grabbing me by my arm and dragging me to the car. I couldn't believe it.Dave,my love and my life might leave me... _Please be okay Dave...Please don't leave me...I love you and I couldn't and won't live without you..Please make it..._ Randy hadn't even stopped the car completely and I was already half way across the street.


	2. Is he going to live?

I ran through the hospital doors and up to the front desk. Behind it sat a woman with slightly graying hair. "May I go up to Dave Bautista's room?" I asked breathlessly,Randy right behind me,breathing hard. The nurse asked me my realation to Dave and my some I.D. _I reallllly **do not** have time for this_ I thought as I rambled throguh my wallet and chucked my driver's liscense at her and hurridly explained that I was Dave's girlfriend. She looked at me than at my liscense and said I couldn't go up. I reached acrossed the desk and grabbed the collar of her uniform. "Listen, my boyfriend is up there and I **have **to see him and make sure he's okay." I said through tears and clenched teeth. Randy tried to pry my fingers off of her. I accidently elbowed him in an attempt to shrug him off of me. I let go of the lady's collar and loked at her blankly. "Why I never!" she exclaimed,straightening her collar. "I'm sorry. Krystal's not herself right now. She's usually very sweet." Randy explained. The woman looked at Randy,an eyebrow raised. "Would it be too much to ask,that if you get any updates on Dave that you tell us?" Randy asked sweetly. The woman's facial expression softened and she replied with a small smile, "Yes,I'll tell you." A/N: Randy sure has a way with the ladies doens't he? Randy grabbed my hand and led my to the waiting room. I let him guide me and sit down in the chair. I saw out the corner of my eye, a girl,who couldn't have been any older than me,burst through the front door. She ran into the arms of a guy and asked him, "Is he going to live?" The guy looked down at her,tears flowing from his eyes and shook his head slowly. The girl fell to her knees crying. I felt bad for the girl. Then I found myslef asking, _Is Dave going to live?_


	3. A surprise and a relief

Randy and I waited well into the night before the lady behind the front desk walked over to us. Randy had fallen asleep but I had refuse...no..forbidden myself to go to sleep. "Miss?" she said softly. I looked up at her."Yes? Is he going to be alright?" I asked softly so I won't wake Randy. "Mr.Bautista is fine,awake and would like to see you." she replied with a smile. A smile crept onto my face. _Should I wake Randy? Nah...I'll let him sleep._ I though as I stood up and stretched. "May I go back now?" I asked. The woman nodded and led me back to Dave's room. I opened the door queitly and smiled. Dave lay there innocently looking around the room. "Hey there." I almost whispered. Dave looked in my direction and smiled. "Hey there." he croaked. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. He grabbed my hand and held it,rubbing it with his thumb. "That was some scare you gave us...Randy and me." I said gently. "Sorry about that..I didn't mean to." he whispered,tears welling in his eyes. With my other hand, I wiped the tears. "It's okay." I gently cooed. Dave rubbed his cheek against my hand,which still lay gently on his cheek. "So," I began,trying to change the topic. "Yeah?" Dave asked,looking at me questioningly. "When are you coming back?" "Well,I'm going to have to take easy for a few weeks. Then I can come back to work." Dave explained,still rubbing my hand with his thumb. I nodded and looked into his brown eyes and got lost. "Come here." he croaked,letting go of my hand. I leaned toward him and he kissed me softly on my lips. "Dave,I love you." I whispered,looking at him. He smiled, "I love you too." He scooted (painfully) over and patted the bed next to him. I got out of the chair and carefully sat next to him. He laid his hand on my lap and fell alseep. I smiled and kissed his lips gently and sat there for the rest of the night.


End file.
